Just Another Night?
by kamilitax
Summary: This is my first fic! Bones is devastated, but can Booth cheer her up? Takes place after Woman in Limbo Final chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well this is my first fic! I wrote last night at 1am because it was raining and I was stuck in my house! I love to read fanfics so I thought I'll give it try... I hope you read and review. It doesn't matter if you think it sucks, I want to know it... Ok so that's it take care bye... **

**I don't own the characters... But I would love to...**

**Takes place after "Woman in Limbo"**

Temperance was doubting everything. A week ago she had found out that her entire life was a lie, everything had changed, and she had confirmed her mother's murder, found her brother and received a call from her supposedly dead father. It was too much for anyone to handle

Not even her name was the same. Now she was Joy Keenan, the daughter of two criminals, she was….

"Damn it!" Someone was ringing the doorbell.

She got up and looked at her watch, "11:36 pm" she said, thinking about how late it was for a visitor

"Booth?" she said a bit surprised

"Hi" he said with a warm smile on his face. "Soooo, I was thinking we could switch to pizza"

"Huh, what do you mean?" she said, noticing the white box he was holding with his left arm.

"Well last time I was here we ate Chinese food so I thought it was time for a change"

Temperance was experiencing a mixture of feelings, she was happy to see him but at the same time she wanted to be alone. "Booth I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for this"

"But" he looked at her with his sad puppy-dog eyes. "I even brought some wine, because I know you like it more than beer"

_I hate when he gives me that look_ Tempe thought and let him in. After all, she needed some company and although it was hard to admit it, Booth was someone she liked having around.

"Just sit on the couch I'm gonna go get some dishes"

Booth nodded. He was looking at her, remembering the reason that brought him there, he was worried about Bones, but the truth was that he needed to see her. He missed her. Work had been unusually slow; there weren't any new cases, which translated in to no visits to the Jeffersonian. He was stuck doing paperwork all day.

She sat next to him. "Booth, Boooth, Boooooth!"

"What!"

"What's going on with you? You were starring at my wall, I yelled your name like 10 times, were you day dreaming or something like that?"

"No Bones. I was just…. thinking"

"About what" she said curious

"mmm, nothing"

"Booth, that's not logical, if you were thinking it must have been about something, your mind couldn't have been in a complete blank"

"God Bones you're always over-thinking everything. Just eat ok!"

"Fine" she said a bit upset and confused.

And they started to eat, they were in complete silence, but somehow it wasn't awkward, they felt comfortable.

Temperance was looking at him, not knowing what to say, how to explain what she was feeling. They had been apart for a week, but to her it felt like a million years. She had gotten used to their routine, lab work wasn't enough anymore. Going out on the field was what made her happy now. It was their thing, even if all they did was argue about pretty much everything.

He noticed her face, she had an expression that he recognized. She was thinking about something, analyzing a situation or remembering something important. He smiled a little when he realized how well he knew her.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

"If you want I'll leave"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know why you came to see me"

"I was worried about you Bones; you are my partner after all. And well I… I…I missed you" he said lowering his voice.

"What?"

"I missed working with you" he said hoping she hadn't heard what he first said.

"Oh" she said feeling a bit disappointed.

Neither of them said anything else. The situation was becoming uncomfortable.

"So, how's Russ" Booth said breaking the silence between them.

"He's ok, He was here till last weekend but he wanted to get back to work. I don't know why, I mean he works at a town carnival"

"Well Bones I guess it's in your genes"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's face it you're a workaholic" Booth said with a grin on his face

"I'm not" she said with a childish voice. "I just happen to enjoy my job and Booth you spend most of your time at work too, so I think you're the one with the problem"

"Well, maybe I am a bit consumed by my job, but Bones your job isn't exactly a walk on the beach, I don't know how you look at skeletons all day"

"First of all many people consider my job interesting, the success of my book can prove that and secondly who works walking on the beach Booth?"

"Jesus Bones, I mean that working with human remains is not such an appealing job"

"To me it is, and what's that got to do with Russ working on a town carnival"

Sighing "I think we better drop the subject"

"Yep, I agree"

"We should open the wine, maybe we will come up with a better subject" he said hoping that they were done bickering.

"Good idea"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bones? What time is it?"

She looked at her watch, "wow its 2:30am already"

"Are you tired?" he said hoping that the answer was no. He didn't want to leave.

"Well not too sleepy but" she looked at the empty bottle on the table. "We're on our third bottle of wine"

"I think we've had enough" he said looking at her face and admiring her beauty. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to drive, I should call a cab"

"You can stay on my couch Booth" Tempe said with a warm smile on her face. She wasn't sure if it was the wine talking or not but she didn't want him to leave. _Not tonight, _she thought.

"I guess that's a smart idea, It's really hard getting a cab this late"

Now they had all night to talk, Booth knew he needed to tell her, he couldn't hide his feelings anymore, it was killing him being near her and not being able to touch her._Her scent, her voice, that beautiful face _he thought…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing: )I was wondering if anyone could help me with my grammar since I'm not from USA. Ok so I found out that I can only write at night! Last night I got home after a party and well I just started writing. Hope you like it and if you don't I would love to know too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was spending the night at her place. The awkward silence was beginning to appear again.

Booth stared at Tempe, she was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed

"Bones are you sleeping?" he said poking her arm

"Nope. I'm awake" she said exhausted

"If you want you can go to bed, I can clean up here"

"I'm awake, I'm awake" she said opening here eyes and yawning

"Ok then! So, what can we talk about?"

"I don't know Booth, You pick a subject. According to you, your social skills are better than mine so it should be easy" she said with a defiant look.

"Wow Bones, I didn't know alcohol had this effect on you"

"What effect?"

"You get fierce" he said raising his eyebrows and chuckling

"I am not an animal Booth. I do not get fierce, maybe a little aggressive"

He moved away reaching the arm of the couch

She looked at him laughing "Are you afraid of me Booth?"

"Well I've seen you punch people Bones and you're quite strong" he said with a grin

"Wow an FBI agent scared of a girl?"

"You're not just a regular girl bones, you've studied martial arts and all that."

"Although I'm the only one with a gun in this room, so maybe I shouldn't be so scared after all" he said, moving closer to her and smiling.

"Yeah, you should do something about that, I think we could avoid dangerous situations if I was allowed to carry a gun even though I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself without one"

"Bones if I gave you a gun I would be generating a dangerous situation"

"Besides you don't need a gun, I already told you if you need protection I'll provide it"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that Booth. How can I feel safe when the guy that's in charge of protecting me his scared of unarmed girls?" she said smirking

"Well Bones you're just gonna have to trust me"

Time flew by between them. They were laughing, bickering, and just enjoying themselves. Yes, they were both a bit drunk but there was something else, it was like they'd known each other forever, neither of them thought that it was possible to feel that. To know someone so well in such little time. It was like in the movies, they were living a cliché.

Booth was so happy to see Tempe acting like that. The evening had been incredibly fun, he was amazed to see Bones so loosened up, she had made him laugh throughout the night, but now he needed to address a difficult subject. He knew there were a lot of things he needed Temperance to know. _No more small talk. I got to know what's really on her mind, _he thought.

"So, how've you been?"

"Booth you've been here for more than six hours" she said looking at her watch "and that phrase is usually said at the beginning of a conversation. I think we are past that."

"Well Bones, I know that, but I don't want to get the ´fine thanks and you answer´. I really want to know how you've been feeling. These past few weeks have been hard on you, and I just think it would be good if you talked to someone."

_Please open up to me, come on just let your guard down, break those walls, even if it's only for tonight_

"I trust you Temperance I hope you know that, you can count on me, I won't leave. I'll wait till you're ready to talk to me, I don't care how long it takes"

_´Temperance´. He never calls me that_. "I trust you too Booth"

"Then please Bones, just talk to me"

She broke eye-contact with him and started looking at the floor. "The truth is that I'm overwhelmed."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Nothing is the same, not even my name."

"I feel so angry at my father for leaving me, lying to me, for making me believe that he was dead. I feel sad because now I know my parents chose to leave, they didn't love me enough, I wasn't good enough for them. They left without looking back Booth, they didn't care how much I suffered, how many nights I cried myself to sleep. I was all alone and no one cared" Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "How can someone do that Booth? How can people be so heartless?"

Booth felt useless. What could he do to take her pain away?

There she was in front of him, so vulnerable, so exposed, feeling devastated and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. So he did the only thing that felt right to him, he put his arms around her and hugged her.

She couldn't stop crying, she kept hearing her dad's voice on her answering machine. She was remembering every miserable moment. Every birthday, Christmas and New Year that she had spent alone, working, sobbing, thinking of the day someone took away her perfect family. At least she had him, an FBI agent who had seen her at her worst and hadn't left. He was holding her, making everything a little less painful.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I reposted both chapters! Thanks to lilcherub..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So this is the new chapter! It's a reeeally fluffy one! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks to** **lilcherub for helping me with my grammar.. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance cried herself to sleep in Booth's arms.

He was still awake, holding her, trying to memorize every inch of her face; he didn't want to forget any of the prior events. He wanted to enjoy their proximity, the intimacy that they now shared. Temperance had let her guard down; but he didn't know how long it was going to last.

Booth felt like things were different now, Bones had shown him who she really was.

He was afraid of what was coming; he had seen the woman who was trapped behind the walls, he had seen the real Temperance Brennan, the woman who hid behind science and logic, always trying to avoid getting too close.

Was she going to hide behind an invisible barrier once again?

He stroked her hair a few times and then yawned softly; exhaustion was overwhelming him, so he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was up for a few hours before either of them woke.

Booth felt a little sore; he opened his eyes and saw Temperance lying next to him. Her arm and head were on top of his chest. _Two people sleeping on a small couch is never a good idea, _he thought. He grinned noticing how comfortable she seemed.

He started to remember everything, the way Tempe had opened up to him.

He couldn't help but smile; he looked at her again and gave her a hug squeezing her a bit.

Temperance woke up and looked up

_I squeezed a little too hard _he thought

"Hey" he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Hi" she said while her eyes adjusted to the light that entered through the windows.

Booth was amazed; she had just woken up after a night of wine and tears and she looked stunning.

"Wow" he said

"What?"

"You look beautiful"

Tempe tried to answer but she felt like all the words had been sucked out of her, she was desperately searching her mind for something to say, anything, but she came up with nothing. She was starring at Booth, in complete silence, not knowing what to say; for the first time in her life she was speechless.

Tempe was becoming conscious of the closeness between the two of them.

She started to feel odd, she didn't know what to do, was she going to listen to her mind or her feelings? A struggle was taking place inside of her.

Her brain was telling her that she needed to rationalize the events.

She felt vulnerable and had a little too much wine to drink, that's why she had opened up to Booth, and it had nothing to do with her feelings for him. It was a side effect of the wine nothing more.

_Wait. Why did I just say that it has nothing to do with my feelings for him? What feelings?_

A little voice inside of her told her, _"Every time you see him, you feel something that you've never experienced before. You can't deny it. You hide it, pretending that it's just tension; you act like you don't enjoy your little fights. You love bickering with him, you find irresistible the way he gets to you, how he challenges you."_

Her brain responded_. He's just my partner and nothing more; I do not want to get romantically involved with him. I don't have feelings for him, and I find the little fights we always have very annoying. _

_Then why did you dedicate your book to him? Why does he always make you feel better? Why did you stay with him in the hospital instead of going out with David?_

_Because… S_he had nothing, this voice was right. Booth was more than just her partner, he was her friend. But could he be more than that?

Temperance was astonished, for the first time she was thinking of Booth in a completely different way and all because of this inner voice that somehow made her think of Angela.

Her mind was losing the fight. All of a sudden she felt an urge to kiss him; usually she would have dismissed this thought immediately but her mind wasn't controlling her body anymore, now the decisions were being made by her feelings

Booth looked in to her eyes and saw an expression that he didn't know.

She starred in to his eyes and kissed him gently. She started to pull away, but Booth pulled her closer and squeezed her tighter against his body kissing her harder and more passionately. She felt weightless and protected in his arms. A feeling that had been bottled up inside both of them was released. She ran her fingers up his cheek and around his neck, gently stroking his hair. They could have stayed that way forever.

Damn it! Someone was ringing the doorbell. She didn't want to stand up but she did it anyway.

_Déjà vu_ she thought, while she walked to the door, and smirked, becoming conscious of the effect that Booth had on her, a year ago she had no idea what that meant, now she was using the expression in everyday situations.

Booth was still sitting on the couch unable to stop the grin spreading across his face.

Temperance opened the door and was shocked when she saw the person on the other side.

"Hey" he said giving her a hug

"David" she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Well here's the new chapter! It's a mix of fluffiness and tears.**

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review, and I hope you like it! **

**Thanks to lilcherub for helping me with my grammar : )**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agent Booth?" David said looking at the man sitting on Tempe's couch

"Isn't it a little early for you two to be working?

"With Bones it's never too early to work" and who said we were working, he mumbled to himself.

Bones was still standing at the door, frozen. Her mind was running at 100 mph, she knew things were different between her and David. She couldn't be with him anymore; not after kissing Booth

"And why are you here so early? Didn't had any other cyber-girlfriends to visit?

"Nope, and what's with you and technology?"

"I don't have a problem with technology; with you on the other hand…"

"I don't get the hostility. If you haven't noticed by now you're Tempe's PARTNER and nothing else. You two made that very clear the first time we met"

"Things can change, you know" Booth said smirking.

"Well I don't think your relationship is going to change, I've talked to her about this and she made clear that she is only your colleague and nothing else."

_Well David I believe you've been misinformed. _He thought while a smile spread across his face

"So Tempe, I was thinking we could go out and get some breakfast" he said smiling to her and thinking he had won the fight

"We were kind of in the middle of something" Booth said before Brennan could say anything

"Well, I think Temperance should take a little rest from her job, after all it is Saturday and you have all week to take care of criminals"

Booth was desperately trying to calm his desires to wipe the smile off of his face

"Don't you agree with me Tempe?" he said rubbing her arm

"Huh? Yeah, sure" she said, not knowing what she was agreeing too. She hadn't listened to a word of Booth and David's argument. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear what David was asking.

Booth felt devastated; she had chosen to be with David, after all that had happen last night…He stood up and started walking to the door.

Temperance saw Booth leaving and abruptly returned to reality.

"Booth, wait!"

Booth was too hurt to look back

"Bye Agent Booth" David said smirking

"Whatever Dick" he said and walked through the door

"So where do you want to go get breakfast?"

"What?" she had to go get Booth, she had to explain. David wasn't what she wanted anymore; he wasn't Booth.

"David I'm sorry, I have to go"

"But Tempe"

"I… I can't let him leave like this"

"But he's just your partner Tempe, we're in a relationship"

She gave him a look and he immediately understood. He was no longer what she desired. He knew this would eventually happen; he had realized that there was something between Booth and Temperance on the day they met. He was just hoping she was too stubborn to notice it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance didn't waste any time and took the stairs to the building's parking lot.

She saw Booth opening his car door.

"Booth… Don't leave" she said, catching her breath.

"You already made your choice Temperance" he said without looking directly at her

"Booth, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts, I swear I didn't hear what David said"

"Why do you want me here Temperance?" he needed to know what she really wanted. He was tired of guessing.

"I don't know Booth. I just do"

"That's not an intelligent answer Bones, I think you can do better than that"

"I've never felt this way before Booth; I don't know how to tell you"

"Try…"

She wasn't sure how to explain her emotions, so she let her brain do what her heart couldn't "Well, biochemically speaking my brain is generating more Dopamine and Nor epinephrine. These monoamines are causing…."

"What the hell are you talking about Bones!"

"It's a new theory Booth. The hypothesis says that love can be explained analyzing the amount of certain hormones and chemicals in our bodies. For example, Physical and emotional cues, processed through the brain, trigger the release of oxytocin, this hormone can…"

"You always do this! I want to know what you're feeling I don't need a medical explanation of love. Tell me what's in you heart Bones, not in your head"

"I was trying to explain that Booth, and you interrupted me"

He was starting to lose it "I need to know that you trust me, open up to me like you did last night. Please don't tell me it was all because of the wine"

All of a sudden her instinct told her that she should start lifting her walls once again. If she didn't there was a big chance she was going to get hurt yet again.

"Why does everything have to be about emotions with you Booth? Why can't you be rational?"

"Because that's how normal people express the way they feel Bones. They don't do it with medical mumbo-jumbo; they do it with passion, they don't hold back. You don't take any chances, you're always to afraid of doing anything, scared of getting hurt. Well newsflash Bones, if you don't take any risks you're never going to be happy. You need to let someone in; otherwise you're going to be alone for the rest of your life."

Booth's words came out harder than he had intended. He looked in to her eyes. They were emanating pain and disappointment.

She shut her eyes tight trying to hold back the tears, noticing how sensitive she was becoming. His words were echoing in her head "_you're going to be alone for the rest of your life"._ All of a sudden her face broke up and she began to cry. Tears sprung from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

Booth was standing in front of her; he immediately regretted telling her that. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. And there she was in front of him crying; and all because of him. How could he make her understand that he was in love with her? That all he wanted was to kiss her, hold her and protect her for the rest of his life.

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Booth, don't... Just leave" she said starring at the floor and getting away from his arms. She hated to cry, especially in front of him, she didn't want to seem weak.

"But…" Temperance didn't let him finish. She walked to the elevator and disappeared

Booth was no longer mad at her for not telling him what she felt, he was angry at himself. _How can you be so stupid?_ He said while reaching for the car keys in his pocket.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Temperance entered her apartment, David had left. She sat in the couch feeling miserable. A few hours ago she was there with Booth, she was happy; she was being honest with him and now all she felt was a huge void inside her heart.

_In these past few weeks I've cried more than in 15 years_. She tought

Booth was driving to his house feeling terrible. The wonderful night they had shared was destined to be nothing more than a memory. _Why did she have to be so stubborn?_

He got to his house in no time. He opened the door and head straight to de fridge. He grabbed a beer and turned on the TV. He couldn't stop thinking about her; it was driving him crazy. _God, she must be with him. That bastard is probably still in her apartment and now he's consoling her. _He was so pissed off! He stood up and started walking from one end of the room to the other. He kept imagining him next to his Bones; kissing her, touching her, holding her. He punched his living room wall in an attempt to release some of his frustration. The outcome was something different, he felt even more frustrated and now his knuckles were bleeding.

Temperance was still sitting in her living room, feeling even worst, if it was possible. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes were glistening with tears.

"It's not fair," she sobbed, she was letting out everything she felt. "Everything has always been taken away from me!" Memories of her mother, her father, her childhood, everything came flooding back"

But now it was her fault, not Booth's, he hadn't left, she had made him leave.

Suddenly she understood what Booth was trying to say, she was feeling an excruciating pain in her chest; her heart was aching for Booth.

She took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears of her face. Then she stood up and grabbed her car keys; she needed to see him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Well I finally finished this story. It was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is even fluffier than the others, but I guess i'm just in a Holiday mood.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!

_She took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears off her face. Then she stood up and grabbed her car keys; she needed to see him_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The easy part was done, she was driving to his house, she knew she had to talk to him but the question that was generating problems in her mind was, how?

"_How can I explain what I feel when I don't even know what it is?"_ She knew she was attracted to him, but that meant nothing, after all he was a good-looking man. What woman wouldn't find him attractive? But they kept bickering all the time; their arguments seemed to cease (if only momentarily) when he was offering her comfort, something that had become quite common in the past few weeks. Suddenly a memory of a conversation with Angela came to mind.

"_Sweetie you know you like him, everyone can see it, except you"_

"_How can I like him Ange?. All we do is argue, he's so exasperating! I just…"_

"_Haven't you ever heard that opposites attract?" Angela said raising an eyebrow to emphasis her point._

"_Well yes, but this law applies to physics not human beings"_

"_Yes sweetie but…" suddenly Zack knocked on the door and entered Temperance's office talking about a compound fracture on the occipital bone of the skeleton that had arrived in the morning and just like that, the conversation was over._

Maybe Ange was right. S_he certainly has more experience with man than I do, _

She parked outside Booth's house and sat in her car trying to build enough courage to knock on his door; she couldn't understand why she was being so irrational, after all he was just another man and this was just another conversation. _Right?_

_I have to make a decision I can't stay in here forever. _

Temperance was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice the shade of black that was slowly beginning to cover the sky.

She kept thinking about turning on the engine and leaving. Maybe it was for the best, being together could affect her entire world, was she ready to face the changes a relationship would bring?

Perhaps she wasn't prepared for that, but the best thing to do was to talk to him, maybe they would be able to figure things out together.

Temperance opened her car door and started walking to Booth's house when she heard a loud roar of thunder, before she could react, rain started pouring down on her.

_What else can go wrong? She thought._

She ran to Booth's house and after two knocks and a few minutes, the door opened.

Booth was sitting on his couch, trying to watch a football game, a hard task since concentration seemed to be avoiding him; suddenly he heard two knocks, he stood up and walked to the door. Maybe it was her; oh God he needed to see her, but anger started to take control over his body as the memories of the previous events filled his mind; she couldn't be knocking on his door, she was probably with David, and just thinking about that made his skin crawl. He looked through the peephole and to his surprise there she was, standing in front of his door, biting her bottom lip and looking at the floor, her clothes soaking wet; and as fast as anger came it disappeared, taking a back seat to a different emotion. Love? Maybe, he wasn't sure, but he had waited long enough and was curious to know why she was there.

"Hey" he said as he opened the door, offering her a shy smile

"Hi" she said looking up, her voice only above a whisper.

"Come on in"

"Want anything to drink" Booth said, motioning for her to sit down.

She shook her head, turning down the offer and sitting down on the couch.

He saw her lips trembling, while she shivered slightly.

"I'm gonna go get you a blanket" he stalled, while he desperately tried to pull together the conflicting thoughts in his head.

"I'm fine, I don't need one" she said between shakes.

"Do you always have to be this stubborn?"

"Well… Yes"

"I'm gonna go get it anyway, I don't want you to catch a cold"

"Thanks"she said when he came back with the blanket. She covered herself with the soft material as he seated next to her.

Her attention was drawn to his hand. His fist was covered with a bandage tainted with blood. She was going to ask why, but her question got an answer when she looked to her left.

He saw her looking at the bloody mark on the wall and felt a little embarrassed. He scratched his head with his left hand in an attempt to look relaxed and said "Yeah, I was little mad and I just kind of..."

"You don't have to explain" she said looking down at her hands, feeling guilty for his recent injury.

He immediately sensed her discomfort and started rubbing his hand up and down her arm. She was covered with the blanket but she still was amazed of how safe the little gesture made her feel.

He stared at her face, her eyes were in the beautiful beginnings of glisten, she blinked quickly, willing herself not to cry again. And in that exact moment he let his fears and doubts disappear as the tips of his fingers started to move from her arm to her face and around the curve of her jaw. Temperance didn't object when he reached for her and pulled her in, their lips and bodies colliding in a firm embrace. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss not wanting it to end. And when the need for air won the battle over desire they parted, their foreheads still touching. His breathing was soft on her cheek, like a sigh of relief while his fingers were tangling slowly in the soft waves of her hair. Every part of her he had touched tingled and she knew that she was falling for him hard.

They just lay there, in a tight hug, both to scared to say or do anything that would spoil the moment. He heard a soft yawn escape her lips and decided it was time to say something, anything.

"Look Bones, I know our relationship isn't the same anymore, but I also understand that we can't define it just yet. I mean, we need time to take in everything that has happened, but if you agree with me I would like to see where we can take this"

She looked at him and realized everything she needed to know could be answered by simply looking into his eyes, she saw hope and honesty displayed in his features and decided that this was a risk she was willing to take.

Their relationship was different, it always had been; they'd learnt a long time ago that expressing their feelings through words wasn't necessary, not when it came to them, a simple look or touch could take care of conveying everything.

"I… yes, I would like that."

And as soon as those words left her lips he found himself kissing her again, this time with even more passion, deepening the kiss and enjoying the way their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. Everything about her made his entire body tremble, her scent, the way she brushed her lips against his, he felt intoxicated, her touch was addictive and he didn't want to let her go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

" I hope this doesn't sound too straight forward but I was wondering if.."

"Yes?"

"If… we could sleep on my bed"

Her eyebrows raised, and her features displayed a shocked yet teasing expression.

"No wait! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that well your couch wasn't that comfortable and I would like to sleep on a bed tonight. I promise I'll behave like a gentleman" he said with a wide grin.

"I…" he looked at her with pleading eyes, and she had no option other than agreeing.

"Fine", "You always get what you want with those sad puppy dog eyes and your signature smile, don't you?" she said imitating one of his smiles in a mockery manner.

"Most of the time" he said with a grin. "It's a technique I've been perfecting over the years, so it's going to take you a long time to get to the level I'm at"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were lying on his bed. Temperance was wearing one of his t-shirts and all he could think of was how much better it looked on her.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" he said half asleep

"Can I ask you a question?"

"That's a first"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not usually this shy when it comes to asking questions"

"It's just that, this is kind of an awkward one"

"Hit me"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Just ask"

"Fine. So… how do you feel when you're in love?" she said between mumbles while her cheeks blushed slightly. She couldn't believe she was asking that, it was so unlike her to even talk about such emotion, but then again, this was Booth, and she often behaved unlike herself next to him.

"Tough question. This would be so much easier if you watched movies"

She looked at him a little irritated, "I don't see how those two things are related, movies portray a different reality…" He cut her off before she could start rambling about scientific stuff.

"Well, there's like a million romantic movies, you know chick flicks, and they all explain love in very fluffy ways that would make this easier to explain"

"You like watching romantic movies?" she said teasing him.

"No, of course not, I like action movies, it's just that when you're on a date and the girl wants to see a romantic film you humor her"

"Yea… Right"

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I believe you Booth" she said with a smirk.

"You know you've been teasing me a lot lately"

"Well I learnt from the best" she said smiling up at him.

"Ok so where were we?

"You were explaining to me how it feels to be in love"

"Right, I think that the best way to do that is this" and before she could ask anything else, he leaned and kissed her, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss, trying to explain with a gesture what a thousand words couldn't.

Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy and her breathing was becoming more and more shallow. She knew that there was no turning back now, they had taken the first step, and now there was nowhere to look but forward.

She would get hurt, she was sure of that, but she would love too and after all that was life wasn't it? A mixture of pain and joy, of ecstasy and tribulations; and she was determined to experience everything to its fullest.

She started to drift off to sleep and he wanted nothing more than to stay awake, lying beside her, listening to her breathe and feeling the warmth of her skin next to his.

A look of satisfaction crossed his face when a ghost of a smile tugged at Temperance's lips. And in that moment it was clear, he wanted to be with her forever, after everything that had happened things had changed, he couldn't be just her partner, not after knowing what her lips felt like on his; this wasn't just another night and she wasn't just another woman sharing his bed, she was Bones, his Bones and all he wanted right now was to see where this new relationship would take them.

...Fin...

Thanks for reading, and thanks to lilcherub for helping me with the corrections!

Hope you enjoyed reading this, and I would love to know what you think about it )


End file.
